The Return
by Wolf Aerith
Summary: Alice finds herself in Underland once again, but now, instead of Underland needing her help, she needs it's help! Can she find herself before she's lost forever? T for lang/innuendos Mad Hatter x Alice


*Author's note: I've altered several of the characters to match up with a previous comic I wrote about a darker Alice in Wonderland before Tim Burton's version came out, so I'll describe them along the way. I'll leave the White Queen, the Cheshire cat, the Hatter, and Alice mostly the same

Pt. One

Alice was awake, but she didn't open her eyes. She was so comfortable that she just lay in bed, enjoying the softness of the blankets and sheets, and the feel of morning sunlight on her arms. She yawned, covering up her mouth instinctively.

"What are yawns?" she wondered out loud to herself.

"Well we should all wonder that sometimes, but most just accept that yawns _are_, and that they probably always will be. Even cats yawn, you know." Alice smiled.

"Cats yawning. What a silly thing." Then, suddenly, she realized that someone was responding to her thoughts, which meant someone was in her room, she bolted upright, pulling her covers up to shield her, eyes flying open. She found herself in the White Queen's castle, with Tarrant Hightop, known as the 'Mad Hatter' standing by the foot of his bed. His companions, the March Hare, Tweedle-Dee, Tweedle-Dum, the Doormouse, the Queen and her court, and, floating slightly above the rest, the Cheshire cat, all stood slightly behind him, looking at her expectantly. The Hatter smiled nervously, twitching slightly. Alice looked at everyone, bewildered.

"Why…why am I here?" she asked, after a moment. There were some murmurs and exchanged looks.

"We just found you in here, Alice, late last night. We decided to let you sleep, and hoped you could tell us the answer to the very same question you just asked us when you woke. However, it seems you can't. What a…predicament." The Queen softly replied, stepping forward and placing a hand gently on the bed, reassuringly. Alice sighed.

"Well the last time I came, it was because Underland was in danger. I…I don't suppose anyone is in danger?" The Hare spoke this time, her long ears twitching.

"Well everyone's in danger, dear. It's just that some are more so than others, some is physical, and some is mental… Danger is all, but we're safe, I suppose. So yes, and no, you know?" She replied in her soft, womanly voice. Her voice had an edge to it, though. But most everything about her did. She wasn't as tall as the Hatter, but wore heels. She appeared human except for the big ears, and her tail, of course. She wore a short, sleeveless black dress that wrapped tightly around the top of her body, then poofed out, almost like the dresses that Alice had worn to Underland had. Her hair was short, black, and bounced around her face, which had _something_ distinctly…rabbit-ish about it. It was hard to pin, though. She also seemed to have an endless supply of tea on hand. Alice had no idea where it came from, but if you needed it, the Hare had it.

"Alright, well that doesn't solve much." Alice sighed.

"Excuse me." A small voice called out, and everyone turned; the Doormouse didn't speak often. "It's possible, Alice, if this world doesn't need you, well, perhaps you need it." There was silence for a moment as everyone looked at the Doormouse. He was a plain gray mouse with pink hands and feet, and he wore only a white shirt and a small sword. Seeing as he hardly ever spoke, it was quite the shock when he did pipe up. He also seemed to be quite sane, which set him apart from most of Underland's residents.

"He's quite right; perhaps, Alice, you need something from us, instead of the other way around this time." The Queen said, and there were murmurs of agreement. The Hatter laughed.

"Well that solves some things; I was beginning to think that I'd go mad with the anticipation…oh…wait…" Alice laughed at him.

"Alice, dear, we'll leave you to gather your senses, then you may promptly throw them away and join us in the Great Hall; We do have a few un-birthday celebrations going on down there…" She turned to head out, and the company followed her. The Hatter turned just before he was out of sight and grinned, his ruff spreading to mimic his hair as he revealed the gap between his front teeth with his brilliant smile. Then he turned and the door closed, and Alice was alone, back in Wonderland.


End file.
